


Two stroke investigation

by purplefox



Series: Masturbation May 2019 [31]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke knew how he felt but he had never thought waking from a dream would lead to Akira finding out





	Two stroke investigation

There was a need in it. Yusuke knew what had led him into this situation but he was still trying to figure out how Akira had gotten into it. He raised a shaky hand to brush back Akira’s sweaty hair back. He was so intense and his focus was on Yusuke. It was hot, Yusuke was burning up from the inside out just from being here.

“Yusuke.” Akira’s head dipped as he met Yusuke’s eyes. “Are you going to stop?” His hoarse voice showed his disappointment. “Are we not going to…” He trailed off and leaned back from hovering over Yusuke. He had been keeping Yusuke pressed against the wall as they sat in the bed. Yusuke sitting on the bed his back against the wall. Akira kneeling his face flushed as he watched Yusuke.

The reason for his flush having caught Yusuke doing something fairly embarrassing. He had fallen asleep in Akira’s bed as was his habit but his dream had been rather erotic. He had woken up touching himself and scrambled back on seeing Akira’s shocked eyes.

Shocked eyes that had darkened with understanding and heated with lust. Akira had whispered the one thing Yusuke had been hoping had not escaped him but… _“You said my name.”_ Akira had whispered before he had kneeled on the bed. _“Yusuke.”_

Which led them back to now. Yusuke had already shaken off the fog of sleep, he was hard in his pants and he was surrounded by Akira. The bed, Akira himself and his scent. He let his head tilt back just a bit as he sought to get a deep breath. There was little he could do. He did not even want to deny it.

He had been longing for Akira, it was hard not to. The longer he watched him the more Yusuke wanted to see more. Learn more about him. Akira was able to smile when all around him everything tried to bring him down. He fought not just for himself, he blended it so easily. He had a cocky smile but he cared like the best of them. It was hard not to find something to love.

Yusuke was not trying to fight his feelings but admiration for his leader was nothing new. He was just trying to keep it from affecting the group as they were. They had something far more important than his lust going on. The Phantom thieves and the work that they did was just far more important than his lust.

Working together as a group, trusting each other and looking after all their backs. That was just way more important that Yusuke succumbing to the feelings that plagued him. What he did alone in his dorms at night looking at the half-finished sketches of Akira’s back, face and his smile was his business. Until now that was.

“Yusuke.” Akira’s voice shuddered as he pressed himself closer. “You’re so pretty.” His eyes were not fixed on Yusuke’s face but on his lap and his erection that he still had not managed to tuck away. At Akira’s words his hand clenched around his length. A sigh escaped him as precum bubbled to his tip. Akira’s voice, his tone. Just everything about him made Yusuke so desperate.

“You shouldn’t talk.” Yusuke tried to whisper before he swallowed. “Akira this-“

“You called my name.” Akira met his gaze before he swallowed. “You called for me Yusuke. Don’t you want me? Can’t you show me that you want me?” Akira slid back before he gave a long slow sigh that made Yusuke shiver. “I’ve wanted you for so long. You’re so pretty. So strong.” Akira swallowed. “You have any idea how hard I am for you right now?”

“Y-You?” Yusuke’s eyes went to Akira’s lap before Akira laughed and pressed a hand against the bulge there. He rocked against his hand as a groan escaped him. “Akira.”

“Hard enough keeping my cool as it was but then you had to say my name.” Akira gasped. “You said my name Yusuke. That isn’t fair.” He whined. “And you’re so pretty, pretty and big.” His eyes were fixed on Yusuke and he couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him.

“What should I do about this?” Yusuke groaned as he shifted on the bed. The wall blocked him from moving but the heat in Akira’s eyes kept him where he was. There was a heat in his body. His erection was straining, his blood was boiling. Akira’s eyes were scorching but Yusuke wanted more of it.

“Show me.” Akira’s voice was hoarse as he inched closer. He fumbled at his waist before he tugged his own pants down enough for his length to spring free. Flushed and long the sight made Yusuke’s throat ache before he swallowed. “This is how much I need you. How much do you need me?”

“This much.” Yusuke murmured as he freed himself further. He cupped himself before he swallowed and slid his hand down his length. He was burning up, hot all over and the feeling of his hand on himself made him swallow. “Akira.”

“Yusuke.” Akira leaned closer his own hand working over himself. He pinched the tip until he moaned before he slid his hand down his length in an almost strangling grip. “Yusuke.” He whispered again as he stroked himself. The sounds from his hand the friction, his hands made such wet sounds that Yusuke found himself gasping from listening but the intensity in Akira’s eyes were slowly killing him. He could not look away.

“Akira.” Yusuke groaned before Akira dipped his head forward. He brushed Yusuke’s lips with a soft kiss. A contrast to the grip he had on himself. softer than the way he was stroking himself. so sweet, so gentle and it was not enough. The soft kiss only fuelled the fire inside of Yusuke. He tilted his head so he could get more of it. So he could taste more, kiss Akira more as he touched himself.

Every kiss made Yusuke leak into his own palm it was irresistible. Every touch of his own hand made him moan into the kiss as Akira pressed his lips against his own. It was so easy to drown into every kiss and to drown in the sensations of his own touch.

The kiss made his head spin it was heady and the way Akira melted against him, in his wildest dreams he had never dreamed that Joker could melt for him. That he was gasp so sweetly into a kiss for him. That Yusuke would be able to savour the way his breath would hitch when he touched the tip of his own cock. He was getting to see something he had never thought he would see and it was so good.

When Akira’s hand wrapped around his cock, Yusuke’s mind fizzled. Akira’s hand was so much hotter than his own. On his length it was scorching, it was killing him and he needed more of it. He felt himself spill precum onto Akira’s hand. His length throbbed in Akira’s grip, he thrust into his grip as they kissed.

It was so good; the feeling of his length being held by another. The feeling of Akira taking the leadoff this exploring him with his fingers. His fingers so hot as they explored Yusuke’s length. He toyed with Yusuke’s slit like he knew that was his weak point. Toyed and teased, ran his fingers up and around the crown until Yusuke bucked and groaned.

Akira moaned into Yusuke’s kiss as his fingers teased and explored. Yusuke got Akira’s hand so sticky from his teasing, it was a tease and a blessing when Akira began to stroke him. A tight slow grip that stole Yusuke’s sanity. But it was so good, all he could do was touch and linger. All he could do was groan into the feeling. All he could do was shudder as his mind went blank and Akira’s fingers got stickier.

At least until he sought for his own revenge. When his fingers wrapped around Akira’s length it drove a cry from him. Akira swayed before he broke the kiss. He slumped against Yusuke his head pressed into his shoulder as his grip around Yusuke’s length tightened until Yusuke groaned and trembled.

He tried his own exploration; it was not difficult but neither was it easy to stroke Akira. he was warm and he kept throbbing, his length kept flexing in Yusuke’s hand. It was erotic in its own way and if Yusuke had been allowed a better view his eyes would have been fixated on it.

His own hand left his length because his mouth felt lonely. He had kissed Akira for the first time only today but his month felt so lonely already. He tilted Akira’s head up so he could meet his gaze. His face was flushed, he was panting. His eyes were wild and beautiful but the one to start the kiss was not Yusuke. It was Akira who leaned up enough for them to kiss once more.

The kiss was like throwing fuel onto a fire. Yusuke found himself thankful for the support of his back because being pressed like this by Akira only heated his blood. The taste of him, the feel of his hand on him. The feel of him in Yusuke’s hand. The feel of him against him. All of that made Yusuke’s head spin. Akira was so amazing.

“So good.” Akira whispered when he pulled back from the kiss. He nipped Yusuke’s lips in a sharp way before he sighed softly. “Better than I had ever thought. God you’re so-“ He cut himself off with another kiss and a tight squeeze to Yusuke’s cock that made him buck and moan. He squeezed Akira back only to receive a moan that went throughout his entire body.

Yusuke tried his hand at teasing, dipped his finger along Akira’s slit and got Akira crying out from the sensation. He got precum flowing alongside and down his fingertips from the action as Akira shuddered and shuddered. It was beautiful. It was delicious.

“Akira.” Yusuke pulled back to shudder before he tried to speak again. “Akira, I’m going to-“

“I know.” Akira whispered before he kissed Yusuke hard. “Me too, god your cock.” He whispered. “I took a few looks here and there but god.” Yusuke shuddered at the way Akira teased him. Dipped his fingers along the crown before he stroked the underside with his thumb. “Way better than I had been thinking. You’re so into this but me too.” He shuddered. “Yusuke.” He rasped.

“Akira.” It took only a moment but Yusuke managed to keep Akira steady by a grip to his nape. He poured everything he had into the kiss as he felt his body heat up and over. He shuddered and moaned as he covered Akira’s hand in cum.

“That’s so hot.” Akira shuddered as Yusuke rode out his orgasm. “Yusuke.” He kissed his fiercely, melted against Yusuke before he shuddered against them. Cum spurted against Yusuke’s hand, so warm. “Yusuke.” He whispered as he broke the kiss. “Yusuke.”

X

“Clean up time.” Akira sighed when he finally got control of his feet. He gave a long sigh as he pulled away from Yusuke. His cock jolted and he swore under his breath when he got a good look at Yusuke. He had thought Yusuke had looked wrecked before but this was just unfair. “Are you trying to start a round two?” He asked dryly. “Because you look like you want to start a round two.”

“Actually.” Yusuke panted as he sat up. “That doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” His gaze moved to his lap so Akira’s followed it and he almost choked. Yusuke’s cock was still hard and straining. “It usually takes more than once to sate me… is that a problem?”

Oh it certainly was not. Just looking at Yusuke still hard, thick and straining had Akira to halfway hardness. Yusuke looked so wrecked he would have gotten there anyway but this was just intensely hot and unfair. He was so gone over him and he was just way too hot. They had kissed for the first time today. Akira realized their feelings were mutual today and Yusuke was just way too sexy. “It’s not a problem with me.” He lightly touched the head of Yusuke’s cock and swallowed when it jumped against his touch. “I don’t mind.” He loved it. “Can I, can it just be me for a bit? I need a few more seconds.”

“I don’t mind.” Yusuke swallowed as he closed his eyes. Akira wrapped his fingers around him and swallowed tightly as he began to move his hand. Akira could not believe he had gotten to do this once but he was already getting to do it again. His hand was almost moving on its own.

He was so hot and really thick. Akira could not keep his eyes off his hand. He could not even wrap his fingers around him and the way it flexed and reacted to his grip. It was slick from Yusuke’s cum and his precum that had been flowing like crazy earlier. It was so wet. Akira had to swallow as he looked at it. He wanted to try sucking it, licking it but this needed time to work up to. No way was he going to choke so early into whatever this was.

But just touching him was making him warm all over. Akira swallowed as he watched Yusuke’s cock. It was so flushed and thick, the twitching cock and the leaking head had all of his attention. His own cock was reacting between his legs. It was like he had not come at all the way his body was reacting.

“You look so hungry.” Yusuke rasped; his voice tore Akira’s gaze from his cock so he could meet Yusuke’s darkened eyes. “So intense and beautiful, what a picture you make Joker.”

“I could say the same about you.” Akira made certain his upward stroke trailed off so he could dip his finger into Yusuke’s slit teasing out a gush of precum before he teased the underside with his thumb. Yusuke reacted with a jerk and a groan his cock throbbing in Akira’s grip, precum flowing over his hand. It was beautiful.

“You haven’t seen the erotic way you are looking at me.” Yusuke rasped as he reached out. Akira groaned and hunched over when Yusuke’s hand wrapped around the head of his cock. His short strokes gathered up the precum that had gathered before he began to stroke Akira off. Slow teasing strokes that made him just crazy. The sensations ran up and down his spine, every single stroke made his blood boil. “I should show you.”

“You’re suggesting a mirror?” Akira laughed as he moved into Yusuke’s strokes. His breath hitched with every tease to his best spots. His slit, the underside, just under his balls. Yusuke stroked, teased and rubbed everywhere that Akira loved. His own cock was wet from his earlier release but Yusuke’s wet hand was leading him quickly to another one.

“That might do as well.” Yusuke’s breath hitched when Akira thumbed the underside of his crown. Yusuke’s cock flexed and reacted so much that Akira hissed when precum gushed over his fingers. “I meant a drawing.” Yusuke groaned. “But your idea has merits as well.”

“Oh but I like yours.” Akira whispered as he leaned towards Yusuke. His mouth was lonely and he needed, he seriously needed more than this. Yusuke’s touch was driving him mad; it was making him fly and he needed something to ground him.

He kissed Yusuke, poured everything he could into every nip and kiss. Every suck and bite. He poured everything into every wet gasp and rub as he pressed himself against Yusuke and jerked him off. He felt so good, it felt so intense and having Yusuke’s cock in his grip like this was everything he had been longing for. It was so good it drove him insane. He was turned on from it all, the kiss, having Yusuke in his hand. Looking at Yusuke, being jerked off by Yusuke.

How could anything be so intense and beautiful? It was driving him so mad. “I like you Yusuke.” He gasped wetly into the kiss. “I like you so much.” He groaned as he shuddered in Yusuke’s grip. “I like you so much Yusuke.” He groaned over and over again as Yusuke’s fingers and grip led him to the very end. “Yusuke.”

“Akira.” Yusuke kissed him when he fell over the edge. His grip was tight and hot around Akira as he spilled. “Akira.” He sighed when he pulled back. Whatever he found in Akira’s face must have pleased him because the groan he gave ran up and down Akira’s spine. “So beautiful.” He groaned. “So erotic and beautiful.” He whispered as Akira came.

His grip on Yusuke stopped when he came, maybe he teased his finger along Yusuke’s slit while his orgasm wracked him but he was flying so high, cumming so hard that Akira honestly had no clue. What he did know was when he regained control of himself, he set on Yusuke like a man possessed.

Firm strokes to the underside of Yusuke’s cock. Teasing the underside with his slick fingers over and over again as Yusuke shuddered and groaned. Kisses to Yusuke’s jaw and neck mixed with bites. Over and over until he bucked and groaned, until his cock flexed and leaked in Akira’s hand.

He was so beautiful so intense and beautiful and he wanted Akira. He pressed his lips to Yusuke’s ones when Yusuke shuddered. His cock flexed as Yusuke gave a low moan before his cum gushed all over Akira’s hand and down his wrist. His spent cock almost twitched at the warmth that flowed over his hand. He could only kiss Yusuke as he felt that heat over his wrist. Kiss him and kiss him until Yusuke was gasping wetly before he was spent.

“That’s just crazy.” Akira swallowed before he kissed Yusuke again. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered. “You’re so… Yusuke.” He felt tired all over but not just tired, complete and happy. He had not expected that when he came up on his unexpected break that any of this would happen.

“You’re one to talk about beautiful.” Yusuke’s fingers were shaking as they brushed back Akira’s sweaty hair. “You should see yourself right now.”

“I think you should see yourself right now.” Akira whispered as he pushed back some of Yusuke’s hair. It clung wetly to him and Akira chuckled. “I can’t be the most erotic one here. I think that title.” He whispered softly. “Goes to you. It most definitely goes to you.” He laughed softly, it was cut off by Yusuke’s huff and him pulling Akira down into a kiss. It was long slow and Akira knew they had to clean up but all he wanted was right here pulling him down. Clean up could come later like much later.

**Author's Note:**

> This brings the end to the series and I had a lot of fun doing it \o/


End file.
